


Dealing with Possesion

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, And Rin/Naruto doesn't actually happen, Character Death, Cooking, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Hinata needs help, I mean she became a ghost somehow right??, M/M, NaruHina is end game folks, Naruto is oblivious and then vastly confused, Pining, Possession, Rin is a ray of sunshine, Rin is an adult!, Rin just helps them along, just to clarify
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Timid Hinata gets possessed by the ghost of Rin Nohara, who seeks to solve her one unfinished business by hooking up with Hinata's boss, famous chef Naruto Uzumaki.Oh My Ghost AU





	Dealing with Possesion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I just finished watching the Korean Drama series, Oh My Ghost! on Netflix. And I could see Hinata as the MC of that show so well! So this idea was born. I recommend you all watch that show, its really good!

 "Y-you're so beautiful." the guy says, looking nervous but overall excited. 

She smiles, leaning closer to him, "So are you." she purrs, giving him a gentle kiss. He immediately responds kissing her and then he kinda slumps forward boneless. She frowns, trying to support his weight. 

"Not again!" she snaps, she gently guides him to sit on the floor. Then she growls, slapping her forehead, "Dammit! Oh, this is so annoying. How am I going to go to heaven like this?"

She pulls out this lady's phone calling an ambulance. She hurries off before they get there and exits the lady's body. 

Rin watches as the woman she'd been possessing comes back to herself and looks around confused.

"EH?" she cries, "Where am I? What was I doing?" 

Rin sighs solemnly and walks away.

For two years, Rin has been wandering this world as a ghost. She's stuck here until she can resolve the grudge that is holding her to this world. And if she stays here like this for three years, she'll turn into a malevolent spirit. At least that what that priestess lady and the other ghosts tell her. But the biggest problem is that her grudge was a tricky one to solve.

"Why!?" she screams out frustrated, "Why did I have to die a virgin!?"

 

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

 "Alright everyone! Let's do our best today!" Naruto declares with a grin.

"Yes, chef!" the staff respond in unison.

"Yes.. chef." Hinata mumbles.

They quickly move to their stations. She sneaks her way to hers, careful to avoid everyone. Another day at the restaurant, Hinata was happy for the opportunity to work in such a prestigious place as this, especially under the tutelage of the famous Naruto Uzumaki. She's still in awe he hired her. Her.

"Hinata." 

She startles, looking shyly to Kiba as he approaches her.

"Hey, Hinata, I need to run and get something from the storage closet, can you watch the sauce for me please?"

"Ah, yes." she bobs her head quickly.

"Thanks! Just keep stirring it until I get back, okay?"

She inclines her head again, "Yes."

He nods walking off.

She stands in front of the pot stirring it like he asked and she feels her eyes get heavy. She didn't sleep too good last night. She'd been terrified of that.. that evil thing that kept whispering to her all through the night.

Ghosts were everywhere. 

Oh, how she wishes she couldn't see them. 

Her family was a long line of shaman who could see ghosts and speak with the spirits. Her father had hoped she'd continue their line of work, but she couldn't. The ghosts terrified her. He sympathized with her fears of course. He let her go... by disowning her and sending her off with a bit of money and the clothes on her back.

She probably wouldn't have made it if not for her cousin Neji, who took her in. Neji is a good shaman, he had the right aptitude for it. She was grateful, but she left his care as soon as she could. She didn't like being a burden to him.

"Hinata!"

She jolts awake, she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep.

"You burned it!" Kiba wails dramatically.

She looks down at the pot and sure enough, the sauce was browning.

"Oh.. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." she cries.

"Hinata, seriously. I was only gone a second. You couldn't watch it for one second?" he demands angrily.

"I'm sorry." she feels horrible.

"What's going on here?" a voice demands.

She feels her heart drop.

Naruto appears, looking at the two of them, "Why are you yelling at Hinata?"

Kiba frowns, "Hinata burned the sauce for the lunch special."

"Hinata burned it?" he looks at her, she looks at the floor horrified. Was today the day she'll be fired?

"Yes, she-" Kiba starts

"But the sauce was your responsibility, Kiba. How did she burn it?"

Kiba blinks, "Uh, well, I asked her to watch it for a second because-"

"Then its your fault. You shouldn't have given your duty to someone else."

"I just thought that she could handle such a simple task-"

"Go make another sauce, Kiba."

Kiba glares at her and she ducks her head again, "Yes, chef." he grumbles walking off.

Naruto turns back to her, "Hinata."

"I'm sorry." she says immediately bowing her head, "I'm so sorry, chef."

"Stop." he laughs, "You say 'I'm sorry' too much."

"Uh.. I'm sorry."

He sighs, "What am I going to do with you?"

He doesn't sound mad, but still she has to bite her lip to try and fight her tears.

"Listen, Hinata, just.. do your best, okay? Don't let people bully you. Be more, uh.. confident. Can you do that?"

"...yes, chef."

"Okay, good." he smiles kindly at her. She feels her heart pound, "Now get back to work."

She bows deeply, returning to the kitchen.

Kiba complains loudly about having to make another sauce.

"Shaddup, Kiba." Omoi tells him.

"Let's have another passionate day in Konoha!" Lee tells them.

"Welcome!" Sai and Karin say in unison as patrons enter.

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

 

"You're starting to get a reputation, Rin." Pakura tells her with a grin, "And it's not a good one. A shaman is going to come and try to exorcise you."

Rin scoffs, "What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to resolve my grudge!"

"You're causing trouble by possessing those women. How man poor men have you sent to the hospital due to fatigue?"

"I don't know." Rin admits sulking, "Why is this so hard for me?"

Pakura clucks her tongue, shaking her head, "You need a special kind of man to handle you." she wriggles her eyebrows for emphasis, "Maybe you should accept its not possible."

"When are you going to resolve _your_ grudge?" she counters.

Pakura frowns, "I have plenty of time! Unlike you. You don't even remember anything from your past."

"No." she frowns, wondering. She wasn't sure how she died, and the details of her life when she was alive were hazy and unclear. "But I haven't given up yet. I'll resolve my grudge."

"Sure thing, virgin ghost."

"Don't call me that!" she complains.

Rin leaves the funeral they were attending. For some strange reason they could only eat the food served at them. Anything else was not tangible for them. She guesses because the food is an offering to the dead? She's not too sure. But she and Pakura often met at funerals to enjoy some food and talk. 

Rin wanders around aimlessly, she couldn't talk to anyone. Most people can't see ghosts. 

Being dead sure was lonely.

"Hey you!"

She turns, pointing to herself, "Me?"

She sees a dark haired woman walking towards her with purpose.

"Oh, Shizune." she laughs nervously, "What do you want?"

"You've been causing a lot of trouble! So come with me."

Rin steps back, "No way."

"I'm not asking." Shizune makes to grab her but Rin, jumps away.

She takes off running, "Leave me alone!" she yells.

Shizune runs after her, "Get back here, you naughty ghost!"

Rin is shocked by how fast Shizune can run, she picks up her pace.

"You're so scary, Shizune!" She screams.

"Get back here!"

Shizune catches up to her and latching onto her arm.

"I'll be good, Shizune! Please!"

"Enough, come with me!" She starts dragging Rin with her.

"Let go!" Rin complains, trying to get free.

"Stop fighting, I'm doing this for your own good." 

People around them stare openly at the woman appearing to drag nothing and argue with herself.

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

 

"Shizune, I'm going to resolve my grudge!"

"Not like this you won't!" she snaps. Rin frowns, looking down at her lap. 

The crazy priestess brought her back to her home, there were charms that disallowed Rin from leaving, so she was trapped here.

Shizune groans, "Oh you poor thing." she hugs Rin, patting her head, "You should have just listened to me. Accept that you can't change the things you didn't do in life. Let go. Move on. That's what I wanted you to do, not hold on like this."

"But I feel like I hardly experienced anything in life. I just wanted to do this one thing..."

Shizune sucks her teeth, "Please. You need to find a man with overwhelmingly high, positive energy to handle you. And those are rare to come by!"

Rin sulks further. 

"Let me help you to move on." Shizune tells her pleading, "I can do the ritual for you."

Rin's head shoots up, "No! Everyone says its painful! I don't want to go through that."

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible for you. So let me do this."

"No! I dont' want to!"

"We are doing it!" Shizune snaps, "The spirits are upset because of all the trouble you've caused. It's starting to block my abilities. So I will help you move on and we all will be at peace!"

"No!!" Rin cries.

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o 

 

"Light some incense, Hinata. Then they'll leave you alone."

Hinata yawns, sleepily, "Its just... never mind. I will. Thank you, Neji. "

"You can stay with me again. If you want."

"No!" she says too forcefully, "I mean, I am grateful, but I have a job now. You live too far away. That's all."

He sighs, "Light the incense, you have the talisman I gave you right? You'll be fine. Work hard."

"I will."

"Also," he adds, "Please stop sending me money, I don't need it."

"But I want to!" she insists, "After everything you've done for me. I want to help you. I make good money now. So its no trouble!"

He is silent for a moment, "Okay, thank you."

"Of course." she smiles, Neji was a good shaman, but not too many people believed anymore so it was hard, even for him.

She hangs up with a smile. She grabs the incense from her drawer and listens carefully. It seems quiet. She lights a few of them, sighing with relief. Now she can sleep with a peace of mind. She lived in a communal building. Her room was tiny and came furnished. It was barely big enough for the lofted twin-sized bed and small dresser. There was desk under the bed where she sat currently with her laptop. The bathrooms and kitchens were communal. It was more for students than for an adult like herself. She didn't even have a window. But It was the only thing she could afford and for her it was enough. She didn't need much. This was fine.

She opens her laptop to check her blog. She had a simple cooking blog, she used to list her own unique recipes online. She actually got a lot of positive feedback for it. It was one of the few things she had to be proud of. There were few new comments, applauding her latest entry. A recipe for chicken soup. She noted one response in particular telling her she ran their favorite blog. She smiles to herself, "Thank you."

There's a knock at her door and she startles, quickly she blows out her incense trying to fan away the smell with her hands, "J-just a minute!" she calls when the person knocks again. She stands, opening the door and sure enough its the building manager.

The grumpy old man eyes her harshly, "You're burning those incense again?" he demands.

"I'm so sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not allowed? You don't even have a window. It's dangerous!"

"I-I'm very sorry."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Have your stuff packed by the end of the week."

"A-ah, no. Please. I won't-"

"You have until the end of the week to be out." he says sternly, walking away.

She closes the door, feeling panicked, "What am I going to do?"

 

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

 

Hinata dodges the little boy who nearly runs into her, heading back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, miss."

Hinata pauses, turning to stare at the woman who spoke, she's holding a camera waving Hinata over.

"Can you reheat this for me? I want it to be hot enough that you can see the steam coming from it. I think that will make a good shot."

Hinata looks at the bowl of soup sitting untouched on her table, "U-um, but if I heat it up, it will ruin the taste, the noodles-"

The woman scoffs, "You think I don't know that? I'm a famous food blogger. I want to have a nice shot for my blog. So heat it up."

Hinata ducks her head, "Ah, I'm sorry. I will reheat it for you." she takes the bowl.

"Kenny," the woman calls to her son who's still running around, "Stay where I can see you!"

Hinata sighs to herself, as she heats the soup. She spent the early morning looking for someplace to stay, but everything seemed too expensive for her. She didn't want to stop helping Neji, but maybe...

She brings the soup back to the dinning floor, holding the steaming bowl carefully.

The little boy from before runs into her suddenly, startled and not wanting to spill any on him she jerks the bowl towards herself. It sloshes spilling on her arm. The pain is intense, she bits her cheek to keep from crying out.

"Hey!" the woman yells rushing over to check her son, "Oh my gosh, Kenny are you okay? Did she spill that on you?" Hinata quickly puts the bowl on a nearby table, her arm is an angry red. 

The woman turns to her, "You incompetent-! You should watch where you are going! What if you hurt my son? I could sue!"

Hinata blinks, "I'm so sorry. But he-"

"But nothing!"

"Oh, Hinata, are you ok?" Karin rushes over, she looks at her arm concerned. Hinata nods her head, fighting back tears.

"What happened here?" Naruto appears from the kitchen.

"Your employee nearly scalded my son!" the woman accuses.

"I told you, your son can't run around here!" Karin snaps, "You should have been watching him!"

"What? How dare you!"

"Hey, she's right." Naruto interjects, "This is a restaurant. We deal with hot food. Customers should be sitting-"

"Do you know who I am?" the woman yells, "I run a famous blog! I will crucify this shabby place. I want that woman fired!"

Hinata feels her throat constrict. Getting fired was the last thing she needed. She was already having a hard time finding a place to live. 

"No way!" Karin retorts rudely, "Naruto throw this woman out. I don't care if she's the mayor. She can't blame Hinata because she doesn't watch her kid!"

"Karin, please. Ma'am, I'm not going to fire her. She heated the food as you requested. I can't fault her for doing her job." Naruto tells her.

"This is how you treat your customers?" the woman screeches, face turning red with anger, she grabs her son's arm, "I will never come back here. I am going to tell my _thousands_ of followers not to come here. Because you treat your customers horribly!"

She storms from the restaurant, the other patrons whisper at the commotion.

"Good riddance." Karin snorts.

Naruto frowns at her. But he turns to Hinata and examines her arm. She fidgets nervously.

"C'mon, Hinata. Let's get you some ointment. We should have something."

"I'm so sorry." she tells him.

"What are you sorry for?" he chuckles, leading her to the back room. 

"Well, I-" she bits her lip, "For causing you trouble."

She watches him as he gently takes her arm, lightly applying the ointment. She winces, it was painful.

He notices, smiling apologetic, "Sorry, just bear it for a bit. This should make it better, hopefully it doesn't leave a mark."

She lowers her head, feeling her cheeks heat.

Naruto is so kind.

"Thank you, chef." she whispers.

"Alright. Done." He steps back from her, "Just rest here for a bit. When you feel better you can rejoin us in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

 

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

 

"Wow." Kiba says in disbelief, "I don't think I've ever seen the restaurant this empty."

"Maybe everyone is outside, enjoying the sunshine. Living their lives to the fullest."

"They probably heard about the scandal." Sai comments offhand as he leans against the pick up window, "Apparently we're the worst."

"That ungrateful woman!" Karin snaps, "If I ever see her again it will be too soon."

"It's nice to have a slow day every once in a while." Omoi offers.

"I guess we can thank Hinata for this." Sai says.

"Hey! Leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong."

Kiba scoffs, "You and Naruto are always defending her. She makes things difficult. Always saying 'I'm sorry'. making me feel bad for her."

"I said leave her alone." Karin growls, shaking her fist at him.

"Yeah, she's doing her best." Omoi says.

"To ruin our reputation?" Sai asks.

Hinata hides behind the kitchen door listening to them. She frowns, fidgeting. Kiba and Sai were right. She was no good at this. She shuffles back to the sink. She'd already finished the dishes.

She wrings her hands, she didn't want to make Naruto lose business because of her...

Hinata sits at her desk carefully folding up her letter of resignation. She wasn't cut out for this afterall. She'll go live with Neji again. She grabs her jacket pulling it on. She'll drop it off now, she doesn't want to face Naruto when she hands it in. She already had most of her things packed. She'll be out of their hair soon enough.

She goes to the restaurant, ready to drop the letter in the mailbox when a voice speaks up.

"Ah, Hinata? Is that you?" She turns quickly from the mailbox. Naruto smiles at her.

"Hello." She stammers. She hides the letter in her jacket.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

"Uh, well..."

"I'll let you in." He nods, "You should have called me beforehand." he chides, opening the door, "But its a good thing you're here. I could use your help."

"My help?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just got a few things for the storeroom. If you can help me put them away, that'd be great."

"I'll be happy to help." she says quickly.

He grins, "Thanks!"

She smiles, blushing. 

There aren't many boxes, and they finish quickly.

"I locked it up for you." she tells him.

"Ah, thanks, Hinata. Did you grab what you forgot?"

"Oh. Y-yes."

"Great. You can go home." he pauses and then groans, "Oh, crap! I should pay you for your help. Making you do work when you're off the clock. I'm sorry." he digs in pocket pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, no! No that's okay. I like helping you."

He blinks at her. "Oh okay. I guess, I'll just add it to your paycheck then."

She smiles, "Okay, thank you."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Ah, no. I live really close."

He nods, "Have a good night."

"Night."

She walks off smiling happily. Naruto is a good man. She goes back to her tiny room, when she removes her jacket she remembers the letter. She takes it out looking at it.

"I like working there.. and I want to stay. But..."

She squeezes her eyes shut.

She'll go early in the morning, before they get in an drop it off.

o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

Rin groans loudly and obnoxiously.

"Be quiet!" Shizune snaps, "Honestly, you are so difficult. Do I have to remind you, I am trying to help you?"

"By keeping me locked up?" Rin counters.

"We will do the ritual tomorrow. You ungrateful girl."

"I don't want to do the ritual!"

"Rin please. You need to move on to heaven."

"But I want to do it my way." Rin pouts.

"You need to be careful when possessing other people!" Shizune lectures, "If you find a body that matches your wavelength, you'll be trapped! Possibly forever. So I can't allow you to continue on like you are."

"I won't get trapped. So let me go."

"Why must you be like this?" Shizune turns to her shrine, "Ancestors please give me the patience to help this poor girl."

There's a knock at the door.

Shizune jumps to her feet, going to the door. She immediately runs back, "Oh my gosh, its the pretty post lady. I can't let her see me like this." Shizune rushes to fix her hair in the mirror.

Curious Rin looks at the door, she can see a confused delivery woman standing with a signature pad in her hand.

But more importantly, Shizune left the door open.

Rin grins.

She rushes out the open door, fighting back her squeal of joy.

_Freedom!_

"Hey!" she hears Shizune's shout. Rin sprints off faster.

She needs to hide fast or Shizune will drag her back. 

 _I'll just possess someone._ she decides

She runs down the street looking at all the people. 

She needed a weak-willed person, someone sick or tired.

She spots a woman sitting on a bench by the street looking tiredly at an envelope in her hand.

_Perfect._

Rin rushes over to her, jumping into her body.

She blinks as her grey world turns into colors once more. She hears Shizune shout, "Where did that girl go?" 

Rin glances at her and Shizune stares back at her. Rin hunches down, clutching the letter.

Suddenly a motorbike pulls up to her, "There you are, Hinata." Rin looks at the guy on the bike and is pleasantly surprised by how handsome he is. He has dark skin with white hair. _A nice contrast_. she thinks.

He holds out a helmet, "C'mon, everyone is looking for you."

Not wanting to throw away this chance to get away from Shizune, Rin takes the helmet.

"Okay, thanks!" she chirps happily. The guy gives her a surprised look.

"Yeah, no problem, hop on."

Shizune walks by them and Rin feels relieved.

She climbs on the bike.

He brings them to a restaurant, she looks at it curiously.

_Hidden Leaf Restaurant? What a strange name._

She hops off the bike turning to smile at him, "That was a lot of fun! I've never ridden a motorcycle before. Thanks!"

He blinks and gives her a surprised laugh, "You seem real happy today, Hinata."

"I do?"

He nods, "Yeah. Let's go inside"

They enter the restaurant.

"Omoi, you found her!" A red haired woman cheers, "Hinata is here!" she calls out happily.

Rin grins, this girl seems popular. She shouldn't stay long.

"Hinata!" A man comes running from the back, "Why are you always causing trouble for us?"

"Hey!" the red- haired woman yells dangerously.

"Alright, hand it over." he stomps over and holds out his hand. Rin blinks at him.

"Uh." she looks at his hand. He was kinda cute, but also a little rude. She takes his hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you."

He stares at her in disbelief, "Are you joking?"

She gives him a questioning look.

"I don't have time for this." he grabs her jacket, seemingly to check the pockets.

Rin scowls, she grabs the guys hand and twists it.

He yelps painfully and looks at her in shock.

"What do you think you're doing to me, huh?" she demands.

The guy with the motorbike, Omoi, starts laughing.

The red haired woman whistles impressed, "Hinata's not having your shit today, Kiba."

"Shut up, Karin!" Kiba snaps.

"Hinata!" Someone else calls, she releases Kiba, turning to look at this next man. He's blonde with bright blue eyes. He smiles at her, and Rin finds she immediately likes him. "There you are. It looks like you took the storage key by accident."

"Key?" Rin asks.

He nods, "Yeah, we can't start prep if we can't get into the storage room."

Rin digs in Hinata's jacket and finds a key, "This one?"

"That's it!" he exclaims happily, she hands it him.

"Jeez, Hinata what's gotten into you?" Kiba grumbles at her.

 _Oh boy._ Maybe Rin is making trouble for Hinata.

_Time to go._

She attempts to leave her body.

But nothing happens.

_What?_

She tries again. Nothing.

_Oh no._

She feels panicked remembering Shizune's warning about getting trapped.

She struggles to escape.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Karin asks.

No, Rin is _not_ okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I know Kiba is kinda mean right now but he'll get better. They've not known each other too long.


End file.
